Operation Help Maka
by laurenmdean
Summary: Maka is extremely ill, and the only people who know about it are Death the Kid, Black Star, and Stein (who has told the others not to tell Soul). How will Soul react when he finally finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I don't usually do anime fan fictions, but I just finished Soul Eater and upon looking around, I decided that I wanted to do one about sick Maka and Soul being her caretaker (insert awwz here) C:

Is it too Late?

Maka's Inner Turmoil

Maka awoke to the sound of her cell phone chiming in the darkness. She felt around for a minute before she felt the vibrating object had fallen on the ground. She sleepily picked it up and squinted at the name on the caller ID. It was her father, she let out a loud sigh and looked at the clock, it was almost one in the morning.

"What does he want?" She asked groggily. She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"My baby girl!" The Death Scythe called from the other end.

"If you are drunk calling me right now, I am hanging up, and blocking you." Maka warned. She was no more awake now. The silence on the other end of the phone signaled she hit the nail right on the head. She let out an angry growl and closed the phone. She threw it across the room, and it landed on a small chair she had in the corner. Maka rolled over and faced the window which faced the moon. For the first time she realized her head was pounding, and her stomach didn't feel to good either. She rolled back over to see if she could get some relief, but none came. _Maybe if I don't think about it. _She told herself. Soon enough, she was back asleep.

The sun streaming through her window wasn't the only thing that woke her up out of a deep sleep. It was a small tapping at the door. She rolled over and pulled the covers over her aching head and refused to respond to Soul calling her name from the hallway.

"Maka, we are going to be late!" Soul called, and finally Maka realized that it wasn't the weekend. That she couldn't just stay in bed and do nothing. She pushed the blankets off and it felt like Soul had turned on the air full blast, she let out a shiver. Maka put her feet into her slippers and walked over to the mirror. There she caught a reflection, but one that didn't look like the normal her. She leaned in and pulled on her face. _I feel warm. _She thought to herself. "Maka come on!" Soul yelled again. This made the pounding just increase in Maka's head. She shook her body to try to appease the small shivers she kept getting. She opened the doors of the closet and slowly pulled out her uniform, still not saying a word to Soul. She dressed slowly, and even grabbed her bag off of the floor slowly. "Fine be late, but professor Stine isn't going to be happy." Soul finally gave up. Maka waited until she heard the front door shut before barreling out of her room and towards the bathroom. There she vomited everything in her stomach. It felt like it was never going to end. The tile on the floor was so much cooler than she remembered. She just wanted to lay on it and fall asleep. But the smell of the vomit made her stomach turn again, and she flushed the toilet. She got to her feet using the wall for support. _Who knew the world was so spinney. _She thought to herself as she held onto the towel rack to steady herself. She walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and grabbed the bag that she slung carelessly against the back of the couch. She left the small apartment, only daring to take small steps towards the front door.

Once outside, Maka realized that her headache had tripled in pain. She winced with every sun beam that caught her face, and people seemed to be avoiding her as they too were walking. The neighbor didn't even wave like she usually did, she just stared at Maka as she passed by. Maka kept her eyes forward, she couldn't risk looking around. There was no guarantee that she could keep her balance at that point. She walked straight ahead, towards the academy. Maka finally reached the front steps and she climbed them slowly, calculating each step carefully. She made it to the top and had to stop to gain her breath back. Black Star was walking around (like he usually did) not attending class.

"Maka!" He called with his dumbstruck way. Maka managed a wave back before straightening herself out.

"Hey there Black Star." She managed a fake smile. Black Star dropped his smile and his arms.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. Maka nodded.

"Everything is fine." She cheerfully added, but she really just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She had never felt a pain like the one that was illuminating from her head. Black Star looked at her carefully.

"You don't look like you feel too good." Black Star commented. Maka smiled again.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." She beat her hand against her chest weakly and continued her walk to class. Black Star followed closely behind, still staring at her. Maka made all of the turns slowly trying to keep her balance in check. She felt Black Star behind her and knew she couldn't show any weakness. Finally though, it seemed that she wasn't going to keep it together, Death the Kid, whose head was buried in a book, knocked into her. She fell flat on her back letting out a deep breath and a painful cry. Death fell backwards and landed against a wall, the book went flying into the air. Black Star caught it and looked at the scene.

"Oh Kid." Maka commented, as she got to her feet. Kid did as well.

"I am deeply sorry for that, this book it is…." He grabbed the book back from Black Star and closed it, holding it close to his chest.

"No, its fine." Maka commented wiping down her skirt, making sure it didn't drag up when she fell. But ever since she fell all she was hearing was the ringing in his ears. She looked at both of them and they were staring at her.

"Maka, are you ok?" Kid asked. But Maka heard just a screeching, she saw his mouth moving but nothing was audible.

"WHAT!?" She called. She could barely hear her own voice. Black Star put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maka." He said, and she slightly heard it, but little black dots spotted her vision and she fell. She felt the feeling of the wind blowing as she was going down. Strong hands caught her before she hit the hard concrete.

"Kid, go get Stein." Black Star commanded and Kid did what he was told quickly taking off down the hallway. Black Star lowered himself down with Maka in his lap. "It's ok. You are going to be ok." Black Star had never been very good at being nice. He put his hand to Maka's head and pulled it away quickly. "Damn it Maka." Black Star hissed, she was burning up.

Kid made it to the classroom and busted in without knocking. The entire class turned and looked at him. Stein, who was sitting backwards on his chair looked extremely angry.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Kid was out of breath, but knew that he needed to get Stein without alerting Soul who was sitting there looking just as confused as the rest of them.

"I need to talk to you Stein." Kid commented, Stein still didn't move. "Urgently." Kid prodded and Stein snapped to attention, he looked sideways at Kid then to the class.

"It seems I am being summoned, complete chapter three in your books and I will return shortly." Stein ordered. The sound of books being pulled out of backpacks and papers rustling signaled Stein being able to leave. Stein quickly rolled down the stairs and out the door, Kid was close behind him. Stein shut the door. "What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Maka, she collapsed." Kid blurted out. Stein got serious all of a sudden. There seemed to be an urgency as Stein rose from the chair and ran faster than Kid had ever seen him do. Kid led him down the mazes of hallways and finally they reached Maka and Black Star.

"She still hasn't woken back up." Black Star reported. Stein knelt down next to them and put his hand to Maka's head.

"Her fever is bad." Stein reported. "Black Star, can you lift her? We need to get her to the infirmary as quickly as possible." Black Star nodded his head and he lifted Maka weightlessly. Kid, Black Star, and Stein made a bee line, quickly moving. They reached the infirmary within minutes. Stein slammed open the door and he ordered Black Star to put her on the first bed. He did, carefully laying her down. She stirred slightly, letting out a small moan.

"Maka?" Black Star asked, but she didn't respond.

"Ok, Maka, we are going to put an IV in your arm." Stein commented, he opened some plastic and pulled out a needle. Black Star and Kid backed up to the corner and Stein took a seat right next to the bed. He stuck the needle with into her arm, and she didn't even respond. _Her fever is getting too high. _Stein thought as the needle broke Maka's skin. As the blood flashed, he quickly attached it to a bag of fluid and hung it from an IV pole. He turned his attention towards the two boys now watching from the corner. "We can't tell Soul. We have to keep this from him for as long as possible. You know Soul, he will freak out and be useless." Stein commented. Black Star and Kid looked at him stunned.

"This is his meister. We have to tell him." Kid quickly retorted. Stein just shook his head.

"Maka needs rest now, she needs rest, fluids and she needs peace and quiet. She won't get that if Soul is here hovering over her." Stein commented. He gave them a serious look. "I have to call some of the other doctor's in, if you could exit the room. And remember, no words to Soul." Stein pushed them out of the room, and closed the door. Black Star and Kid stood there for a minute, exchanging glances.

"So, should we tell our weapons?" Black Star asked, looking down at his shoes.

"No, they will only get all emotional, and there is no way to keep it from Soul then." Kid commented. He held the book tighter. "I am going home." He walked down the hallway and Black Star was left alone, standing outside of the infirmary doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Can it Be?

A Worried Soul Eater.

Soul arrived home at the same time he does every day. He dropped the bag he carried around by the front door and sniffed the air. _There is no food cooking? _He thought as he peered into the small kitchen him and Maka shared. There was no one there, and no evidence it had been touched today.

"Maka!" Soul called, he knocked on her closed door, and pushed it open slowly. She wasn't there. "Where could she have gone? She missed school today too." Soul commented out loud. He went out into the living room and flipped open his phone, calling the one person who may know something.

"Yo." A voice chimed on the other end of the line.

"Black Star, have you seen Maka today?" Soul asked. He wasn't worried, he just wanted to know what she was up too. Plus he was hungry.

"Um, no. I haven't, what would a big star like me do hanging out with a girl like her?" Black Star asked. He laughed nervously.

"I was just wondering. She isn't here, maybe she is with her dad." Soul hung up without even a goodbye and stared hard at his phone wondering if he dared call her dad. He decided not to, and threw his phone on the couch cushion dropping his head back against the wood. He let out a small sigh. "Well I will just wait here for her and give it to her when she gets home." Soul said, slamming his hand down hard on the soft cousin. He put his arm over his face and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Kid walked into the infirmary, one of the perks of being Death's kid, he could be in the academy after hours. Stein was working at his desk and didn't even look up. Kid walked over to Maka's bedside and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Was there someone else here today?" Kid asked. Stein just shook his head, finally looking up.

"No, but she still hasn't regained consciousness, and the medicine I am giving her isn't bringing down the fever." Stein got up from his chair and walked over to Kid's side. "But don't worry Maka is strong." He put his hand on Kid's shoulder and Kid nodded.

"Have you seen Black Star since today?" Kid asked in a hushed tone. Stein once again shook his head. "I wonder if Soul has called him yet. He hasn't called me yet, but then again…" Kid stopped talking when he heard his phone chiming. He dug it out of his pocket and the caller ID read _Death Scythe. _"Should I pick up, it is Maka's dad." Kid held the phone out to Stein to prove it.

"I think he should know." Stein commented, he took the phone out of Kid's hand and sighed heavily. He flipped it open. "Hello?" He asked.

"Stein?" Death Scythe asked from the other end.

"Yeah, listen we have to talk about something. Would you mind meeting me down in front of the infirmary as soon as you can?" He asked. Death Scythe heard the sound of his voice and agreed quickly. Stein hung up and handed the phone back to Kid.

"Maybe when she hears his voice, she will wake up." Kid suggested. Stein nodded.

"That's all we can hope for." He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Kid sat there staring at Maka, wondering when and if she was going to wake up.

Stein waited in the hallway, a freshly lit cigarette hanging partially out of his mouth when he heard footsteps coming down the tiles. He looked up and Death Scythe was walking slowly, looking at all of the walls and designs on the ceiling.

"What's up Stein? I haven't heard you that serious in a while." Death Scythe commented. He leaned on the wall next to Stein. He took another puff and took the burnt down stick out of his mouth.

"You know I wouldn't keep anything from you, I am also horrible at beating around the bush." Stein commented without looking Death Scythe in the eyes. He looked over and Death Scythe was looking out of one of the windows, the weather was beginning to change, it was getting colder and colder at night, winter was on its way.

"What is it Stein?" Death Scythe asked.

"Maka collapsed today." Stein said with no emotion. Death Scythe turned on his heels and sucked in a big breath.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, he looked past Stein. But a hand caught him.

"Listen to me. I am doing everything I can, but there is something going on. She has a very high fever and she just collapsed, luckily Black Star and Kid found me when they did. She is in there resting. But Death Scythe." Stein began, Death Scythe looked at him. "She hasn't regained consciousness yet." With this Death Scythe shook off Stein's grip and went into the infirmary. Seeing Maka laying there helpless tore Death Scythe's heart to pieces. She was connected to different machines and she had an IV pumping fluid into her. Death Scythe went over and put his hand on her sweaty forehead, wiping her bangs back.

"Maka? It is papa. Can you wake up now?" Death Scythe asked. After waiting a few seconds, he fell into the chair that was next to Kid who rose from his seat.

"I will be going now." He commented, he turned on his heels.

"Thank you." Death Scythe said. "She shouldn't be alone, and because of you, she wasn't. So thank you." Kid just nodded his head as he left the infirmary. He wasn't going to let it out in there, but as he closed the door behind him, a small tear formed in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away quickly and knew what his next course of action had to be. He had to tell Soul.

Soul awoke hours later, the sun was high in the sky. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and rubbed his eyes hard. _I must have fallen asleep. _Soul thought as he got up and stretched. He checked the small clock on the end table, it was past three in the morning. He walked over to Maka's room and opened the door slowly so he didn't wake her up, but her bed was empty.

"What the hell?" He asked. He then moved towards his room, and his bed was also empty. He thought maybe she got home and just crashed somewhere. But she was nowhere in the apartment. He couldn't feel her soul either. He grabbed his coat off of the hook by the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. He began walking, he knew where he was heading, to the academy, maybe he could ask Stein if she was out on a mission or something, but he was usually told. Plus, he talked to Black Star today and he saw Kid this morning. So she wouldn't be out with the other meisters. He reached the front steps and saw someone coming down them. It was Kid.

"Hey have you seen Maka?" Soul called, and Kid got startled. He jumped and his heart began beating quickly.

"I was just coming to find you." Kid responded back. He continued his descent until he was only a stair above Soul. "I have to tell you something." He began, but the words Stein said resonated in his head, and he let out a sigh. "I have seen her today, but only for a short period of time. Why haven't you seen her?" He asked turning the question around was going to keep Kid from having to lie.

"No, she hasn't come home and she didn't want to get out of bed this morning. In fact, she has been acting strange since that last fight." Soul recalled. "I was hoping she was here, I was going to go ask Stein." Soul said, and Kid shook his head.

"I wouldn't, he seems to be in one of those moods. Maybe catch him tomorrow before class." Kid suggested. Soul thought about it for a minute.

"Well, did Maka get a mission or something?" Soul asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Kid shook his head,

"Not that I am aware of." He walked past Soul and continued down the pathway.

"She will turn up Soul, don't worry too much." Kid put his hand up in good byes and disappeared into the streets. Soul let out a sigh.

"I'm not worried…" He chuckled, but his smile died, _much. _He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I am nothing without you

A friend's distress

Soul arrived back at the apartment and he hung up his jacket. He couldn't get Maka out of his head, but if she still wasn't back in a few hours, he was going to demand answers. His cell phone rang loudly, and he had to dig around the couch to find it. He looked at the caller ID. _Lord Death. _

"Hello?" Soul answered it.

"Soul, I need you to come to the academy right away. I have something serious to tell you." Lord Death quickly blurted out. _Maka? _Soul wondered. He hung up the phone and was once again out the door. He ran as fast as he could, taking the steps three at a time. He arrived at the front door and slung them open. But he didn't expect to see Death Scythe standing there. He looked solemn.

"I must be getting good at imitating his voice." Death Scythe sighed.

"Wait it was you who called me here?!" Soul asked angered. "Do you know where Maka is?" Soul blurted out. Death Scythe turned away from him, flinching.

"I do know where she is." Death Scythe sighed. Soul stood there, he wanted to know so badly, it was cutting into him like a knife, the silence was about to drive him insane.

"Well?" Soul finally asked. Death Scythe turned to face him, his own face was tired and sunken.

"Infirmary." Death Scythe breathed out. Soul's breathing caught and he took in a loud stream of air. He went to go past Death Scythe, but was grabbed by the upper arm, and before he knew it was thrown against a wall. Death Scythe used his forearm to pin Soul against the wall. "Why didn't you know that? Why weren't you there to protect her Soul? That is your job! To protect my baby girl!" Death Scythe was screaming in his face. Soul was taking it, he didn't know what else to do. When Death Scythe finally released Soul he stood there almost stunned, out of breath. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked Soul.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked quietly. Death Scythe was shocked. Soul turned and headed for the infirmary, at first walking but his steps became wider and he broke into a run. He reached the doors. _Is this what Maka felt like, standing here when I got injured? _Soul thought as he gripped the fabric over his chest. His wound had long healed now, but he felt a burning sensation over the scar tissue. He opened the door slowly, and he heard the beeping of a machine.

"I guess Death Scythe does whatever he wants to do now." Stein commented without turning around. He was fixing a mask over Maka's face. Soul walked slowly to her side, at the sight of her laying there, he collapsed into a chair.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked, without taking his eyes off of his unconscious meister.

"No one knows, we took some blood and we are running tests now, but other than that, we will just have to wait and see." Stein commented as he took a seat back behind the desk. He was writing notes in a chart, and Soul assumed it was Maka's. "She collapsed this morning, and she has yet to regain consciousness." Stein added. This made Soul flinch. _I just talked to her this morning. _He thought to himself. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Why is this happening?" Soul asked, more of a rhetorical question, but one Stein felt obligated to answer.

"I don't know Soul. Once again, we have to wait for the blood work to come back. Then we will know what we are dealing with." Stein said, he dropped his pen and ran his hand over his face. He got up from his chair and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Maka?" Soul asked. He squeezed her hand hard for a second and then released it. "Maka, you have to wake up. Come on, you have been sleeping for long enough. Maka?" He began pleading with her. "I won't leave my dirty socks on the floor anymore, and I won't make you always cook." He looked up at Maka's sleeping face and it looked peaceful. "Damn it, you have to wake up. I am nothing without you!" He yelled it, but there was no reaction. Nothing came from Maka, not a groan or an eye blink. The machines beeped continually with no change. Soul put one hand over her legs which were covered with a blanket and rested his head on the edge of the bed. "Maka, please." He whispered. Two little tears hit the floor, and Soul let them drop. He was done with being strong. He just wanted anything, even for Maka to hit him over the head with a book again, anything that was Maka like. More and more tears hit the floor and while Soul kept his other hand holding onto Maka's, he fell into a sleep.

"Soul?" A voice chimed. Soul shot straight up,

"Maka?" He asked, looking at the still unconscious girl. It was then he realized the voice came from behind him. His eyes burned, and he knew he was crying until he fell asleep last night. He still had a hold on Maka's hand. He turned and saw Liz and Patty standing beside him, Kid was not far behind them.

"Come on Soul, we are all going to get something to eat." Patty said in her usual perky tone of voice. Soul looked again at Maka, then to the machines. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." He commented. He took his hand from Maka's and stretched his arms upward.

"I talked to my father and he has excused you from classes today." Kid said. Soul looked at him with a thankful glance and let out a small smile.

"We will be back later." Liz said, she put her hand on Soul's shoulder and they all piled out of the room. Stein came past them and back into the room.

"I came back last night, but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Stein said to Soul.

"Have you gotten the results back yet?" Soul asked, half-awake still. He rubbed his eyes again. Stein shook his head.

"This is just a waiting game at this point." Stein commented, he walked over and grabbed onto Maka's hand. He put his fingers on her wrist and looked at the clock on the wall. "Her pulse is holding steady, she just isn't ready to wake up yet." Stein said. "Don't do this to yourself Soul, you had no idea. I gave Death Scythe a strict talking to last night. He apologizes for how he acted, but you know, this is his daughter." Soul just shook his head, he understood. He just cared about Maka, not Death Scythe.

"It's fine Stein. When will we get the results back?" Soul asked, as he finished stretching.

"It should be any time now, they will call me." Stein commented, "But until then, I have a class to teach. Are you ok here?" Stein asked. Soul nodded his head, and Stein exited the room. _So many visitors today. _Soul thought.

"You know that Maka, you have a lot of people who care about you. I think it is time you stop the worrying and wake up." Soul commented, looking at Maka. The mask over her face fogged up with every breath she took. Her eyes were resting comfortably, and her eye lashes against her pale skin were dark and beautiful. Soul got up and pushed her hair off of her shoulders. There was a knock at the door, and Soul quickly sat back down.

"Hello?" A voice called as the door opened slowly. Black Star and Tsubaki came in. Tsubaki was carrying a flower and a card.

"We thought we would stop by and you know, see how she was doing." Black Star commented. Tsubaki put the flower on the end table and looked hard at Maka.

"Has there been any change?" She asked, and Soul shook his head.

"No, but Stein said that the blood results should be back today." He looked at Black Star who was standing in the corner almost trying not to show emotion.

"Do you remember that last mission we went on?" He asked quietly. Soul and Tsubaki both looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, against the guy who controlled the soul eating spiders?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star nodded.

"Do you think she could have gotten like bitten or something?" He asked. Soul looked from Black Star to Maka.

"I would have known, I was with her." He commented. "But it was a nice theory." Soul almost whispered. _Wait, she has been acting strange since then. _"Black Star, go tell the Stein the same thing you just told me!" Soul shouted, he jumped out of his chair and pulled the blanket off of Maka quickly. Sending the card Tsubaki put on the blanket flying.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asked hurriedly, she jumped to Maka's aid and went to pull the blanket back up.

"Wait!" Soul shouted. He spotted something dark on her leg, something that looked like a bruise, but it was black, and there were puncture marks in the middle. "Go Black Star!" Soul shouted. Tsubaki came closer and looked at it. Black Star hurried out of the room, running as fast as he could.

"She got bit?" Tsubaki asked. She looked at Soul.

"I had no idea, I mean, she did at one point dodge an attack that sent those spiders flying everywhere." Soul thought back. "But I thought we got them all." Moments later, Black Star returned with Stein at his side. Stein ran over and pushed Soul out of the way, he examined the mark and snapped his fingers.

"Tsubaki and Black Star, I need you to go tell Lord Death to call and ask about that man. Soul, I need you to go home and retrieve Maka's meister clothes, if it bit her, it might still be on there." Stein ordered and everyone dispersed. Soul took off in one direction while the others took off the other way. _I will save you Maka. _Soul thought as his feet carried him through the double doors at the front of the academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter sorry, I didn't want to put anything in here about the outcome, and this has been emotional enough on the readers.

*peace*

Just a Spider

Maka's Bug Problems

Soul arrived back at the apartment and just barged through the door. He headed for Maka's room, which was always kept clean and tidy. He began to dig through her dirty clothes and found the leggings she was wearing. He turned them inside out, and there it was, dead as a doornail, a small spider. Soul picked it off of the clothing carefully, shuddering as he touched it. He ran to the kitchen and put it into a small jar. He ran back out quickly, this only taking a few minutes. He sprinted back to the school and was back in the infirmary within thirty minutes.

"Got the spider." Soul breathed. Stein took the glass from Soul and he left the room. Soul sat down in the chair.

"It's going to be ok now Maka, we found how to get you better." Soul commented. Maka didn't stir, but Stein busted back into the room.

"I am heading to the lab now, we think we have an antivenin in the works, which should snap her out of this." Stein grabbed his notes from the desk and headed back out.

"You hear that Maka, only a couple of more hours and you will be better, and we can go home." Soul felt his heart lifting. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned, almost worried it was Death Scythe, but it was Kid, Liz, and Patty. They still looked somber. "Guys, Stein is working on a cure now, it is a spider poisoning from the last mission. She is going to be ok." Soul relayed with excitement. Everyone instantly cheered up.

After everyone congregated around Maka's bed, Stein injected the anti-venom into Maka's IV port. Soul leaned in, he wanted his face to be the first she saw. They waited and waited, but still Maka didn't awaken. Moments had passed and Stein put his hand on her wrist, checking her pulse, it was steady, but not speeding up like he would expect when she was waking up.

"Hm." He commented. He put his hand to her head, and it was still extremely warm. "Maybe it didn't work." Stein let out a sigh. Soul straightened up.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Soul asked, he walked over to the other side of the bed and got in Steins face the best he could. "You said that she would get better, you said that she would wake up." Soul was now really yelling. Black Star held onto his shoulder, holding him back.

"I said she _might _wake up. There is no telling what the venom did to the inside of her body. For all we know, it could of paralyzed her organs, and now she is dying." Stein said this with no emotion and Soul had heard enough. He balled up his fist and swung, hitting Stein right across the cheek. He went flying backwards into the wall.

"Don't say things like that!" Soul yelled, he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks now. He didn't care who was in the room. But he knew they were dead quite. No one moved, or said anything. "She is alive! She will stay alive! I know Maka! I know her like no one else does! She will get out of this, and everything is going to go back to normal!" Now Soul was practically screaming, but not at Stein, at Maka. He had turned and was looking at the still girl. "You will live!" Soul screamed. The tears were now flowing steadily. He heard a whimper from beside him. Patty was crying into Liz's shirt, and she was consoling her.

"It's gonna be ok." Liz was whispering over and over again. Soul breathed out deeply and he stormed out of the room. Black Star began after him, but Kid grabbed his elbow.

"You have to let him cool down." Kid said, and Black Star softened his face. Outside of the infirmary Soul punched the stone wall, hard enough to crack it. The tears were still flowing. He slumped down against the wall and put his head between his knees. The tears were really falling now, and he was taking in deep shaky breaths. He heard some footsteps approaching him, but they suddenly stopped. He looked up through swollen eyes. Death Scythe was standing there, a stunned expression on his face. He put his hand over his mouth and let out a small whimper. Soul put up his hands.

"Maka is still unconscious. They injected the anti-venom, but she didn't wake up…" Soul caught a deep breath in. "Stein said she might die." Soul dropped his head in between his knees and cried again. Death Scythe walked up to him and slumped down on the floor.

"We won't tell anyone this happened." Death Scythe whispered and he put his hand on Soul's shoulder squeezing and rubbing it, trying to console him.

"I should be consoling you." Soul almost whispered.

"If something happens…" Death Scythe stopped talking and looked to the sky, "you will be losing something important to you as well."

The hours passed, and Soul eventually cried himself out, all of the anger he was feeling had dissipated. He heard footsteps every now and again coming out of the room as his friends went home. Until he was the only one left. Even Stein retreated back into his lab. Death Scythe had left a while ago, and the hallway was still. Soul managed to get to his feet and trudge back into the infirmary. He sat down on the chair and held onto Maka's hand, squeezing it.

"When you wake up, I am going to make you the most amazing meal." Soul whispered. He put his head down on the edge of the bed again and he fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A relieved Soul

A brave Meister and Weapon

"Soul?" Someone had broken Soul out of a deep sleep.

"Go away." He replied groggily.

"But your arm, it's so heavy." The voice said in almost a whining tone. Soul lifted his head and looked around the room, but no one was there. It was still night, and the air outside was even quite. He then looked to Maka. She was looking back at him. Her bright green eyes had some color.

"MAKA!" He yelled. He let go of her hand and jumped to his feet. He leaned over her face, making sure it was really her eyes he was looking at,

"Can you stop yelling, my head hurts already." Maka complained. It was a weak tone of voice, but Soul knew Maka was back. Soul threw his arms over her and attempted to give her a hug, but it was more like he was laying on her. She gasped for breath and he straightened up. She let out a coughing fit and Soul helped her sit up, patting her back. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You had us all extremely worried, that's what is going on." Soul said, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but he knew if he cried in front of Maka, he would never live it down.

"Well, I remember this morning, you trying to get me out of bed, and then I remember running into Kid, but after that, nothing." She said staring off into space.

"That was two days ago Maka, you have been unconscious. A spider from that creepy dude bit you. The venom attacked you. You have been laying here. Stein said that you might die. I didn't believe him for a minute." Soul finished the sentence with something positive.

"Well I am glad you are here, because I think I would be a little more confused." Maka smiled a little. _She's back. _Soul thought to himself as he basked in her smile. She coughed again, and Soul ran over to the sink, grabbing one of the paper cups and filling it with water. He quickly brought it to her and she drank it gratefully.

"A couple of days in here, and you will get to go home I am sure of it." Soul commented smiling.

"Oh no! What about school?" Maka cried. Soul let out a laugh.

"That is just like you to worry about something like that. I think Tsubaki has been taking notes for you, and Kid has been keeping his dad updated on your condition. You may even be able to come back to classes soon." Soul said, he was trying to stay positive, but Maka still looked so sick. She coughed and took another drink of water. Footsteps were heard coming in and a gasp of surprise. Stein was standing there holding Maka's chart in his hands.

"Well, good morning Maka, how are you feeling?" He asked. He walked over and practically swatted Soul away. He was too happy to get irked, so he sat in the chair. Stein pulled the stethoscope off of his neck and put it in his ears. He put the silver side on Maka's lungs. "Can you breathe in for me?" He asked, and Maka took in a small breath, but it was followed by a coughing fit. "Just as I thought." Stein wrote something in the chart.

"What is it?" Maka asked after she took another sip of water.

"The venom, it has harmed your lungs, if we didn't get the anti-venom to you when we did, it would have eaten your lungs and you would have died." Stein always said these things with the most certainty.

"Well, what now? Take a break from running and missions until my lungs heal?" Maka asked.

"Essentially. But there is a possibility that…" Stein stopped talking and looked out of the window at the moon. "Well, there is a chance that they won't get better Maka. You are going to have to come in every couple of days for a while so we can measure your oxygen intake and listen to your lungs. But I think that we caught the venom in time. Thanks to Soul here." Stein looked at Soul, he had a bruised cheek. "He was the only one to stay positive through this entire thing." Maka looked at Soul.

"No it was nothing. I knew with you being so hard-headed there was no way a little spider bite was going to kill you." Soul blushed lightly. Maka wanted to laugh, but her lungs were hurting her too much. Stein put the mask back over her mouth.

"Take slow, deep breaths, Maka, you need to promise me that you are going to give your body time to heal." Stein said and Maka nodded her head. "Now, you need to get some sleep. This has been an eventful couple of days." Stein looked at Soul and just nodded his head. He walked out of the room and closed the door. Soul heard the flip of the sign outside signaling that the infirmary was closed. Soul grabbed onto Maka's hand again and she looked down at him. Through the mask, he could see a small smile break across his face.

"I am not leaving until you get out of here." Soul mocked. He looked at her and smiled as well, just seeing the green on her eyes was enough to put him at ease. He put his head down on the bed as soon as he heard Maka's breathing evening out, which meant she was asleep. _Thank you. _Soul thought as his mind shut down for the night, and he drifted into the first peaceful sleep he has had in days.

The coughing is what woke him. It was a wet, choking cough. _Maka_ he thought and he threw his head up to look at her, she was laying there, grabbing at her throat like something was choking her. Soul jumped into action and he sat her up, patting her back. He moved the pillows so she could sit up on her own. He realized she had ripped the mask off, and there was blood on the blankets. He put a small bowl under her mouth as she gagged and coughed. Soul ran over and got more water. He gave it to her, but her hands were too shaky. He tipped the cup up and she took a couple of small swallows. There were already bruises forming on her neck. He patted her back gently and rubbed in circles until the coughing stopped. When she finally was at ease, he dropped her back down to an almost complete lying position and took a tissue and wiped the corner of her mouth, which was covered in blood.

"Soul." She whispered. Soul just nodded his head.

"It's ok. I am fine." But Soul had never felt so shaken in his life. He was more scared than he had ever been. He didn't think that there was going to be anything that could make him feel so helpless. He grabbed the mask and put it back over her face and the back of her head carefully. She nodded her head. _How long was she coughing before I woke up? _Soul wondered as he looked at her neck. The purplish bruises were really appearing now. He also noticed some scratch marks. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some bandages and some antiseptic. Maka was sleeping again, and he figured this was the best time to treat these. He covered the scratches with the antiseptic carefully and bandaged them slowly. Trying not to wake her. He also got a couple more cups of water and put them on the end table. He sat down in Steins usual chair behind the desk. He didn't want to risk falling asleep again. He watched her until the sun was in the sky.

"Hello?" He heard Kid call from outside of the door. He pushed it open slowly. "Everyone knows the good news, but we figured we would come at different times, we didn't want to overwhelm her." Kid whispered when he saw she was asleep.

"Yeah, she is awake." Soul commented quietly.

"Well I thought you would be happier." Kid commented.

"I am, it's just, this damage to her lungs cause by the venom." Soul shook his head. "This is the worst thing I have ever seen."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Kid asked. Soul just looked at him then looked past him.

"Can I tell you something if you don't tell the others?" Soul asked, Kid shut the door and took the seat next to Maka. He nodded. "Last night she woke up and she couldn't breathe, she scratched and bruised her neck pretty bad. But she was coughing up blood. I have been awake ever since. I am scared that will happen again." Soul admitted his fear and Kid just nodded.

"This poison has horrible after effects it seems." Kid said, looking at the now sleeping Maka. "Is the oxygen helping her at all?" He asked. Soul shrugged his shoulders.

"Stein wants her on it at all time, you know until her lungs heal or whatever." Soul commented. "But we can't tell anyone about last night, because she wants to get out of here, and I want her out of here. She will heal quicker at home." Soul looked at the sleeping Maka and watched her chest go up and down. This would have been a perverted act for some, but Soul just wanted to make sure she was breathing.

"I understand. Maybe Stein can send some oxygen home with her. Just in case." Kid said. He rose from the seat and patted Maka's hand carefully so he didn't wake her. "Well I will tell the others that she is sleeping now, and they should hold off on the visits for a while," Kid walked out of the room without saying anything else.

As the hours passed, Soul's head kept dropping and he woke up every time startled.

"You really should go get some sleep." Stein commented from the doorway. Soul shook his head and balanced his elbows on his thighs.

"Leaving my meister at a time like this wouldn't be cool at all." He commented. Stein shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Maka's eyes fluttered open.

"Soul?" She asked gently. Soul jumped up and was at her side.

"I am right here Maka." He commented. She pointed to her lips slowly. He grabbed one of the cups of water and propped her up, holding it to her lips. She took small swallows and let out a small smile.

"Has my papa been here?" She asked. Soul nodded,

"Yeah a couple of times." Soul commented. He put down the cup and moved the pillows so she could sit up. He had never seen her this sick before, but now that she was awake the first danger was over.

"It hurts to breathe." She admitted. Soul looked at her and made sure her mask was on straight.

"I know, it will for a while, but after that, think we are going to go on missions and collect those damn souls." Soul chuckled and Maka cracked a smile. She had gone this entire awake period without a coughing fit maybe that was a good sign. Maybe she was making progress. Soul fluffed the pillows and lowered her against them. She was like a breakable glass doll, and Soul didn't know how to handle her. But he was being as gentle as he could.

"Soul, you look like you haven't slept in days." Maka commented. This was the first time Soul caught his reflection in the wall mirror. His eyes were sunken in and his skin looked pale.

"Naw, I have slept. I have just been back and forth from the apartment to here." He lied. But he knew he would get scolded if she knew that he hadn't left her side the entire time. Maka closed her eyes, and fell back asleep in record time. Soul sat back down and tried to grab a nap himself. He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes, that was all it took for him to be out.


	6. Chapter 6

One Body, One Soul

Always Live for Me?

The next couple of days, Maka was fighting the coughing fits hard. She was off of the oxygen more and more as Stein allowed it. She was awake more of the time, and even eating small things, and drinking more nutritious juices. Soul was at her side the entire time. Cutting the apples into small pieces, kidding around with her, and even reading her books every now and then until she fell asleep. Over a week in the infirmary and Maka only had to use the oxygen when she slept. Finally the day came.

"Well, Maka, it had been a joy having you here really. But I think it is time to let you go home." Stein commented, looking at the chart. "Your lungs sound better and better every day. I have full confidence that Soul here will look after you with the best care possible." He glanced at Soul who couldn't take his eyes off of Maka. He was so happy. Ever since that one coughing incident, he figured out how to settle himself into taking care of her. Maka nodded.

"I am ready for good food." Maka commented, but then looked at Stein, "not that this food isn't good, it's just, I want a meal that I know what it contains." Maka smiled and Stein smiled back.

"Well the cooking is going to have to wait for at least another week. You are on bed rest, just in your own bed. That will be ok right?" He asked, looking at her over his rimmed glasses. She put her hand up and saluted him.

"Got it Professor. When do you think I can get back to classes?" She asked, Soul knew this question was coming, when she was awake, he was mainly giving her the low down about what she was missing. So it made him attend every class.

"As soon as you feel up to it. But I want you to take the oxygen pen with you everywhere, and use it when you feel like you are having trouble breathing. We can't have you passing out in class. But with that I would say, take the weekend, see how you feel on Monday. You have been through quite an ordeal, we don't want to push you." Stein held the chart to his chest and Soul chimed in.

"Yeah Maka, don't worry about classes they will be there waiting when you get back, I promise." He did one of his half smiles and Maka smiled back. She had no idea how much Soul missed that smile, the sound of her voice, and just the feeling of her soul pulsating strong under her skin.

"Soul if you could help me here?" Stein asked. He lowered the bar on the side of the bed and Soul got behind Maka. He helped her to stand, she was wobbly at first, but found her legs fast. She felt like she had just run a marathon and she began breathing heavy. Stein put the pen up to her lips and she inhaled as deep as she could. "You are going to get winded like that after every small activity for a while. But that should clear up as your lungs heal." Stein commented. He rolled over a wheelchair and Maka sat down gratefully. She pulled the pen from her lips and looked to Stein.

"Thank you for everything, really."

"Anything for you Maka." Soul began rolling her out. "Remember bed rest." Stein called after them and Soul put up his hand in an understanding sort of way.

They got out into the hallway and everyone was waiting for them. Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all excited and anxious. They each gave their congratulations as Maka was wheeled down the hallway. She had a blanket spread across her lap in an old lady sort of way, but Stein recommended it. Now that the seasons were changing it was chilly outside. Kid opened the doors and there was a sort of ramp off of the stairs.

"I had father put it in for you, so you wouldn't have to use the stairs." He boasted proudly.

"Thanks Kid." Maka cooed. She was so grateful that all of her friends were there, and that Soul was in charge of her care from now on. She took in a breath as deep as she could. "Ah fresh air." She commented. She put her arms up like she was reaching for the sun. "I can't wait to get back to missions and moving."

"Hey, that is going to have to wait for a while." Soul commented from behind her. They began the descent down the ramp, and Maka looked back as all of her friends waved goodbye. Maka did the same, and Soul even let out a little half wave. He knew without them, he would have never gotten through this entire ordeal. He rolled her all the way to the apartment they shared and once he got her inside, he closed the door quickly. Maka got up slowly out of the chair with Soul's help, mainly leaning on him and the wall, she made her way slowly to her room. She sat slowly down on the bed.

"Ah, my own bed!" She exclaimed with excitement. Soul hadn't seen her this alive in over a week, and it did his heart good to see her like this. She let out a cough and Soul handed her the pen that he shoved into his pocket earlier. She took a deep breath.

"Don't over-do it Maka, you still have a lot of healing to do." Soul scolded.

"Don't say that, after your injury you were back in battle less than two weeks later, and your injury was much worse than mine." Maka commented, waving him off. She pulled her legs onto the bed and lay down, Soul covered her with the comforter that she wore over her lap. She let out a content sigh.

"Is everything ok?" Soul asked. Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah, I am just really tired." Maka commented back without opening her eyes. Soul backed slowly out of the room, Maka's breathing evened out, and he partially closed the door. Once on the other side safely, he let out a sigh of relief. To just hear her breathing in the next room was a comfort to Soul. He went to his own room. These past weeks of sleep deprivation was killing him, and he slammed himself on his bed. But he knew he had to keep one ear opening even in sleep in case Maka needed him for something. He closed his eyes and he fell into a sleep that was long awaited.

Soul awoke hours later, the house was dark and quite. The moon was high in the sky. He moved out of his bed and wiped his eyes. He trudged slowly over to Maka's room, where he opened the door slowly, peering inside. He could see her laying there, and it was quite. He let out a sigh of relief. _So it wasn't a dream. _He thought to himself. He smiled slightly. He left the door ajar as he moved towards the kitchen, his stomach was rebelling against him. He put some water in the microwave, instant noodles was pretty much the best Soul could do. But something caught his attention and he snapped his head back up to Maka's room. He stormed quickly over to the door and looked in again, listening carefully. There was no sound. He flipped the lights on and stalked over to Maka. Her chest was no longer moving, and her hands were in the same position they were in when she laid down this afternoon. Soul sat on the edge of the bed and poked her gently.

"Hey Maka?" He called. No response. He poked her harder this time. "Maka!" He called, but still she didn't stir. "Maka?" He almost whispered. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her this time. "Maka come on, wake up." Soul felt the coldness of her body under his hands. "MAKA!" He screamed, he shook and shook but the only thing that moved was her arm, it fell limply to her side. "MAKA! WAKE UP!" He screamed, he kept screaming for what felt like hours. He let out a stifled cry and he bolted out of the room to his cell phone. His shaky hand dialed quickly.

"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other end of the line resonated.

"STEIN, MAKA, I THINK SHE IS, I THINK SHE IS…" Soul couldn't get the words out. He was stuttering and tears were now flowing from his eyes.

"Soul, I need you to calm down for me." Stein sounded so calm.

"STEIN, MAKA ISN'T BREATHING!" Soul shouted at the phone. A sigh came from the other end. Stein stayed quite for a moment before speaking.

"I am sending Black Star over right now." Stein hung up the phone and Soul let out a cry. He threw the phone across the room in a rage, it hit the wall and broke into pieces. He sprinted back towards Maka's bedroom. He grabbed her by the shoulders again and shook. He reached into his pocket for the pen and there was nothing there. He dug around for a second before darting back to his room, he trashed his room looking for it.

"WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT!?" Soul screamed, he ran back to Maka, and he sat on the edge of the bed, just screaming. Screaming nothing in particular, just letting out screaming noises. There was a knock on the door, and Soul rushed to answer it. He slung open the door and Tsubaki and Black Star were standing there. "WHERE IS STEIN? MAKA SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" Soul shouted, he shoved Black Star out of the way and looked in the hallway, but it was only them.

"Soul, you need to calm down." Black Star almost whispered, He put up his hands in a defensive way.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE IS DYING!" Soul screamed at them.

"Soul" Tsubaki whispered. She looked away and there were huge tears in her eyes.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO?" He screamed at them. Black Star pushed him back into the apartment and he fell on the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest and let out a small cry. Tsubaki got on the ground next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Soul, Maka is dead." She whispered. Soul let out a whimper. "The funeral is tomorrow." She continued, but her emotions got the better of her and she got up and went to the couch. Black Star took her place.

"But, everyone was there today, when I brought her home. Everyone said goodbye to her." Soul was crying now, tears were hitting his hands. His nose became runny and he sniffed hard. A piece of him felt like it had broken off, like it had decayed into nothingness.

"No Soul, you have been here since it happened, you haven't left the apartment." Black Star commented soothingly. "We take turns coming to check on you, but you have been locked in your room for over a week." Black Star put his hand on Soul's shoulder.

"No it isn't true, isn't true, isn't true." Soul kept repeating. He was swaying back and forth on the floor. There was another knock at the door, and Black Star got up to answer it. Kid had come over.

"Stein called me in case you needed help." Kid commented, Black Star opened the door more to reveal the puzzle that used to be Soul. Kid walked over and sat down next to him, not paying attention to the lack of symmetry in the apartment, and not worrying about the dirty floor. He put his hand on Soul's shoulder and tried to steady him.

"He has been like this for about ten minutes now." Black Star commented.

"How often does this happen?" Kid asked. He had only been called once, right after Maka's death to console Soul, but he didn't see him, he just tidied the apartment and left.

"Almost every night. I stay awake to receive the calls from Stein." Black Star admitted.

"Should he go tomorrow?" Kid asked. Black Star shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if he will even know what is going on." Black Star almost whispered. He turned away and he covered his eyes, he never let anyone see him cry, except that night, and tonight. He let out a small sob.

"Isn't true, isn't true, isn't true." Soul repeated again and again rocking still. The tears were coming more intense now. He couldn't control anything. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the guts.

"Hey Soul, do you remember what Maka asked you to do?" Kid asked, Black Star turned around and looked at them.

"Kid I wouldn't do that. Stein said he is only moments away from a complete breakdown as it is." Black Star warned, but Kid waved him off.

"Do you remember?" He asked. Soul stopped rocking and brought his eyes to meet Kid's.

"Live for me." Soul repeated like a robot. "Always live for me." Kid nodded his head.

"And you will." Black Star and Kid said at the same time.

The end.


End file.
